


Over and Over again

by Kyhariel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everybody Dies, Immortality, Other, Reincarnation, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhariel/pseuds/Kyhariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sans found them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not happy. Nope.  
> If you want something happy, please go read something else.  
> The actual game doesn't start at the beginning, so don't be confused, okay?  
> You'll notice once it starts.

The first time you two were together was arguably the best.  
Well, it could be nostalgia speaking, but back then?  
Everything had been alright, nobody had cared.  
Those first years (the first years of everything, really), it had been peaceful.  
Quiet. Calm. Perfect.  
Until they died and you didn't.

The first time you found them again, you couldn't believe your eyes.  
It was them. No doubt.  
Even though it had been decades.  
(You hadn't aged a bit. But how should a skeleton age anyway?)  
So you approached them.  
But they didn't remember. How could they not remember?   
(Was it because time had taken them from you?)  
Sadly, you couldn't make them remember, because after they pushed you away, fire rained down from the skys and and swallowed the city, the city you both were in, whole.

You survived, your bones charred and your heart broken.  
They didn't.

The second time you found them, you almost missed them in the crowd.  
Your bones had healed, but you were still struck with grief over loosing them twice in the past now (even though that had happened decades, centuries ago) and you didn't think that the universe, cruel as it was, would give you another chance. Another chance to be with them.  
This time, you were more careful about approaching them. The last time had taught you a painful lesson you couldn't forget.  
You had almost a decade together, before sickness took them away too soon.

The third time you found them, you just saw a glimse of them in the human's army, before being sealed away in the underground with all the others.  
You would never see them again.

Underground, you became someone else.   
You started reasearching (mainly because you wanted to know why you stayed alive and why they had to die over and over again) and found that time and the univers in itself was just plain weird.  
Then you adopted a brother, because somebody had to care for him and you adored him above everything else (but not like them. Never like them).  
You cracked jokes and made puns like there was no tomorrow.  
And maybe, just maybe, you had given up deep down inside and all those awful jokes and puns just were your way of staying alive.

When they walked through the door, the door you were stationed in front of, you couldn't help but stare.  
Originally, you had planned to greet any human that walked through (but you hadn't met any human since being in the undetground. You hadn't been in Snowdin long enough), to maybe take away some of their fear of being somewhere completly foreign to them.  
And because you had a promise to keep.  
However, you were astounded as they emerged from the door.  
You just couldn't believe that you would get another chance, after four times with them.  
(Four times they died. Four times you griefed them.)  
Slowly gathering up the courage to talk to them (to introduce yourself for the fourth time), you approached them from behind.   
The words fall from your lips (that you don't actually have) easily, because you have been hiding behind your jokes long enough now.  
But interacting with your brother was easier and much preferred, so you stuck mainly to him as they made their way through the puzzles.

You only met them a handful of times throughout their adventure, but always kept an eye (or an eyesocket, for you were a skeleton) out for them.  
The reason for this was, though you wanted to, you didn't get too close to them. They were younger then they had been any of the other times, even younger than they were back when you two first met.  
And then - at the end of their adventure, they broke the barrier and free you, all of you.  
You caught their hand as you both walked out of the cavern and they smiled at you-

RESET

Snow. You were at your sentry station in Snowdin Forest.  
You were a bit disoriented, hadn't you been doing something completley different just moments ago? Even though you couldn't exactly remember what.  
Your instinct told you that somebody had fucked around with the timeline.

When you saw them for the fourth time (was it really the fourth time? not the fifth?) you immediatly knew that something was off.  
Dust clung to their clothes.  
Something was very wrong.  
They didn't listen to you (but once they had, hadn't they? You think you remember something, but you don't).  
And then they slaugthered every single monster from here to Snowdin.  
You helped to evacuate Snowdin and warned this bizzare genocidal copy of them that if they even so much as touch your brother -  
Still, they killed him like everybody else.  
You could feel your soul hurting as you picked up his dust-laced cape.  
(Why did everybody you cared for die? This wasn't fair.)  
Even if they looked like them, even if they had their voice, you would avenge your little brother and everybody else, they would die for their sins, even if it would break your heart to kill something that was just like them.  
You faced them as they were about to leave the underground.  
You were the only one left alive.  
Tears almost started to roll down your cheeks and you barely managed to bite them back as you talked to them.  
Your magic flared up in your bones, in a way that it hadn't been since the war against the humans.  
Your eye was lit aflame (and you remembered how it had always scared them, but this time, they didn't even flinch).  
Your magic, your bones and those terrifying blasters utterly destroyed them.  
Now the tears were free to stream down your face, they were dead, dead by your own hand, you knew that now they couldn't ever come back- 

LOAD.

You were vaguely aware that this fight had happened before, but you killed them still.  
(And still, it was the hardest thing you had ever done.)

LOAD.

And again, you fought.

LOAD.

LOAD.

LOAD.

This was getting ridiculous.

LOAD.

LOAD.

Okay, you could play dirty too.

LOAD. 

LOAD.

LOAD.

LOAD.

LOAD.

This was getting you nowhere.

LOAD.

LOAD.

LOAD.

At this point, it became kind of hard to see why you two were still fighting.

LOAD.

LOAD.

They would never do something like this.

LOAD.

You spared them...  
...or maybe not.

LOAD.

Maybe you should just give up.

LOAD.

LOAD.

Man, you were tired.

LOAD.

This had to be ended.

LOAD.

You were so tired.   
Maybe you should sleep.  
Maybe... (you fell asleep)  
They lashed out at you.  
You dodged. They lashed out again.

And hit you (and maybe, just maybe, you let yourself get hit).  
Your magic left you.  
You felt cold.  
Cold as bones.   
(Maybe your jokes had stopped being funny now.)  
You barely noticed the red dripping from your wounds.  
(Why did you bleed? Nobody else had bleed.)

"so."   
(It is over.)

"guess that's it, huh?"  
(I am dying.)

"just."  
(Please, remember who you used to be.)

"don't say i didn't warn you."  
(The humans will hunt you down like a monster.)

"welp."  
(It hurts so much.)

"i'm going to grillby's."  
(I can't think anymore.)

"papyrus, do you want anything?"  
(Maybe I'll see him again.)

You felt your soul shatter and everything went black.

 

The last time you two met, neither of you were yourself anymore.  
They were a curious (albeit possessed) child, exploring a cavern without any life (and guess who's fault that might be) deep inside a mountain and you were just a pile of dust covered by a blue jacket deep inside that cavern.


End file.
